AC 220
by Legato with vengeance
Summary: It's AC 220, and the children of the G-boy's are fighting a new enemy!
1. Gundam Reborn

****

AC. 220

By: Legato with vengeance

^_^= WOW! GET DOWN AND FUNKY! IT'S NADE-CHAN'S LITTLE BRO GOIN' SOLO! LET'S GIVE IT FOR HIM, AND HE DON'T OWN GW! ^_^=

One: **Gundam Reborn**

Prologue

The year is After Colony (AC.) 220. The earth and the manmade space colonies are one total nation whose ideals are those of total pacifism. However, years ago before the rise of the Unified Earth Sphere Nation, (UESN) a war was waged where weapons called Mobile Suits (MS) were used by both opposing forces. Then the most radical and deadliest MS ever came into play called Gundam. In all, there were nine Gundam: Wing, Death Scythe, Heavy Arms, Sand Rock, Shenlong, Death Scythe Hell, Nataku, Wing Zero, and Epyon. The pilots of these mobile suits eventually settled down and married when their war was over. These are the pilots and their wives: Heero Yuy and Relena, Duo Maxwell and Hilde, Trowa Barton and Rika (A\N: yes a completely made up character). In addition, Quatre Winner and Dorothy, Wufei Chang and Sally, and Millardo Peacecraft and Noin were also married. Of these, only three had children Duo and Hilde had Katrina and Mack; Wufei and Sally had Meiran and Sally; Millardo and Noin had Seiko. In part, this was because Quatre and Trowa had been killed in an explosion twelve years earlier. 

***

****

CHAPTER 1: Enemy Unknown

It was another typical Sunday at the Maxwell family household, Mack and Duo were both out at the junkyard.

Soon Mack turned his head to the ceiling of the colony, "Look dad it's an airplane." 

Duo sifted through some junk. "Yep, looks like a carrier…" he was cut off by a deafening explosion. "Missiles," screamed Duo in shock, "in the colony!" 

Before Duo and Mack could hurry to shelter, a white and blue MS and wings like an angel's appeared out of nowhere.

"Wing Zero," whispered Duo in awe as Mobil Doll (MD) Virgo, MD Virgo II, and MS Serpent filed out of the carrier and headed strait for Wing Zero.

"Mack you get your mother and your sister and get to shelter I'll be with you in a minute," ordered Duo running off in the opposite direction of the twenty-one-year-old bomb shelter. 

Before Mack could even reach the other side of the junkyard, there was a deafening explosion that threw the father and son duo to the ground. Looking at the skyline, Mack only registered three tawny MS and, a cloud of smoke issuing pieces of flaming derbies and sparks.

"Heero… they didn't … but… Heero!" Duo whispered in an enraged state of shock. 

"Dad are you all right?" asked Mack getting to his feet and limping over to his father who was sitting on the ground mumbling to himself. 

"Dad can you get up?'' inquired the fifteen-year-old repeating himself, a long gash down his leg and a deep cut on his arm, his short brown hair deshelved and scuffed. 

"Yeah, I can get up, but I'm surprised that you can," answered Duo getting off the ground and grabbing a large iron rod with a V at the top, and gave it to his son. "Here, you can use this as a crutch until we get to the bomb shelter. Those MS are still hovering up there."

As if cued by Duo's comment the three mobile suits took a quick descent and landed only a few blocks away from the junkyard.

"What the heck do they think they're doing?" Duo thought aloud. "Go on get to the bomb shelter, Mack. I'll tell you, your mother, and your sister when it's safe to come ou…" Duo stopped shouting over the roar of the machines walking near by, when the three MS lined themselves up side by side. They then simultaneously fired what was left of their ammunition at the head governor's office of the colony. Then after the shock wave had passed over the entire colony they ascended into the awaiting carrier.

***

****

On the other side of the L2 colonial cluster, the Chang family had made their residence….

All was well in the Chang house/dôjo; Wufei was training his daughter, who had the same name as her mother, who had died, soon after giving birth in an explosion at the hospital. 

"Dad, what was mother like?" inquired Sally, out of curiosity, during a practice bout with her father. That set Wufei completely off guard which allowed Sally to almost land a kick, but Wufei dodged in time and landed a blow that knocked Sally to the floor her chestnut colored braid landing in her mouth. 

"Well," said Wufei sitting down signifying that the match was over, "she wa…." Wufei was cut off by a deafening explosion. Luckily Wufei still retained his battle sense from being a Gundam pilot enough to pull Sally across the floor just before a MS's foot crashed down where she had stood only moments before. Then the rest of the roof came crashing in around them.

***

****

Mack was sitting in the kitchen waiting for his father to finish his phone call to the Chang and Yuy households, so he could tell his friends what had happened earlier.

"Well, I couldn't reach Wufei, his phone line was probably out. Also Relena said that Heero had left a few days ago claiming to be on business," the former priest in training said dejectedly, putting the cordless telephone in his shirt pocket.

"Dad, what are you doing with the phone? I still haven't had a chance to called anyone about the MS," Mack pointed out, wondering if his father had even noticed that he had put the telephone in his pocket.

"I think it's better that not many people know…for now anyway. Also I don't want you to get **too** interested in that phone call, when you, your sister, and I have a trip we need to go on," Duo decided, a smirk on his face.

"What trip? Vacation isn't until next week," Mack narrowed his eyes.

"It's not that kind of trip, Mack, we're going to the Winner Natural Resources Satellite." declared Duo, producing a small credit card looking thing.

***

The Maxwell family, Mack, Kat, (her real name is Katrina), and Duo - Hilde didn't want to come - were well greeted by the Winner sisters. Who gave them all rooms with the best views of the colony and told them they could stand a while, if they like, since it was such a long flight. In addition, the Chang family wasn't there yet, but would be contacted soon and hopefully arrive before the day was over.

**__**

To be continued…


	2. The Road to War

I do not own any character in this fic that appeared in the original _Gundam Wing _TV show, manga, or the movie _Endless Waltz._

Legato with vengeance

T.T= You took my job! Oh, well, this is his solo project, folks! T.T=

Sorry.

Legato with vengeance

**__**

AC 220

Two: The Road to War

It was two thirty in the morning, by Mack's clock, when the videophone beside Mack's bed began to ring repeatedly. Until the half-asleep teenager reached over, slamming the telephone back on the hook the minute he picked it up, it started ringing again instantly. "Fine, demon, I give up," decided Mack, picking up the telephone and looking at the person on the other end. "Hello, who is it?"

"This is Kat! I just wanted to say that the Changs are here!" declared his sixteen-year-old sister who seemed to be bouncing up and down, while looking at the video screen on her end of the line.

"That's great," said Mack unenthusiastically then asked, "Kat, did you have coffee this morning?"

"Yeah! I found a nifty expresso machine in the hallway." Kat smiled.

"Oh… Kat, how many cups did you have?"

"I had fifteen, brother dear."

"…"

"Well… aren't you going to go get ready?!"

"Ready for what?" 

"The meeting with the Changs in five minuets!" she excitedly babbled while waving both of her hands in the air.

"They want to have a meeting at… two thirty-six in the morning?!"

"Brother dear, it's six fifty-five in the morning!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye!" with that, Mack slammed down the telephone and ran out the door, throwing his glasses and a shirt with a pair of shorts over his pajamas.

*Why doesn't any body tell me when we're going to have a meeting before eight in the morning? thought Mack as he ran down the hall towards the dinning area of the Winner family.

Because, you aren't usually late? However, it's just a guess, answered a voice in his head that sounded oddly feminine.

Uh… who's there?

Me.

Who is me?

Whoever you are.

What…?

Think about it, you said, 'Who's me?' so obviously by 'me' you are referring to yourself, and by asking, 'Who's me?' then you are asking me who you are.

Okay then, what is your name?

That's better; it's Chang Sally. 

Mack ran into the dinning hall, finding all five of the original Gundam pilots and Millardo Peacecraft, with their assorted families, sitting at a huge table.

"Ok, now that we are all here," began Quatre, "if there are any of us that some of us feel should introduce themselves, please stand up and introduce yourself."

That said, all of the Gundam pilot's children and Rika Barton nodded.

"Please, Rika, would you start?" requested Quatre.

"Sure, I am Rika León Barton, some of you former pilots may have known me as Treinta Lowe, a secret informer for the Gundam project." She then took her seat, allowing the next person beside her take their turn.

Then a girl about sixteen stood up, "My name is Ariel Barton, but if you see me in public, use the name Arial León." then she sat down.

"I am Kat Maxwell I'm sixteen and I am very pleased to meet you," now making Duo's patented grin, "I think that…." Kat was cut off as Mack pulled on her sleeve making her sit down and then standing up him self. "Hey I'm not done yet!" Kat said in an undertone.

"You are now, I know how long that speech was going to be," commented Mack as he cleared his throat. Now addressing every one at the table, he introduced, "I am Mack Maxwell son of Duo Maxwell," he finished.

"What about Mom, you're her son too, you know."

"Shush, you," Mack frowned at his sister.

"I am Chang Meiran, daughter of Chang Wufei," then the dark haired, periwinkle eyed, bespectacled girl sat down letting her sister stand.

"I am Chang Sally, sister of Chang Meiran," then the girl with her mother's hair and eye color, sat down.

It's her! thought Mack, a spark of recognition on his face.

That's right Mack. 

He looked over seeing her smiling at him. 

Now watch the rest of the introductions, okay? 

Fine.

"My name is Seiko Peacecraft," then the young man sat down his blond hair waving in his dark purple eyes.

"Ok now that the introductions are over, let's go over why we have called this meeting. Heero?" Quatre guided the meeting, turning to the former Gundam Pilot of Wing Gundam.

"Thank you, Quatre. As many of you probably know from the news, many of the colony's head governmental offices where violently assaulted my mobile suits. The group that organized this attack I am still unsure of, but I have been tracking a terrorist organization for over three months now and I'm sure it's the correct one. Duo knows that when the attacks happened I tried to stop the attack on the L2 UESN headquarters with the remaining duplicate of Wing Zero. However, I was overpowered by their supped up MDs. Somehow they have found a way to create a suit stronger than we aging Gundam pilots can handle. That is why I propose that we test our children to see if they are capable of defeating these MD. Only with their consent of course." Heero spoke his words emphasized by the explosion on the main connector to the colony's hull.

"What are they doing!" screamed Quatre running to the window watching as the asteroid was carried off in the tow of twelve large shuttles.

What do you think Chang? Mack asked mentally.

Please call me Sally I have a feeling that we'll be seeing a lot of each other now.

Ok, Sally, what do you think?

We should help him.

Of course.

"Mr. Winner, Sally and I consent," said Mack aloud to the worried man.

"Now, Mack, I don't think you should go around saying yes for people, even if they are pretty," Duo scolded, smirking.

"It's ok, Mr. Maxwell, I want to help," consented Sally.

"I wanna help to!" bounced Kat excitedly.

"Did you get more expresso?" asked Mack warily.

"Yeah, what's it to you, punk?"

"Down, Kat, your dad is watching, you know," scolded Meiran.

"I know, but we act alike, so he's probably not batting an eyelash – heck, I bet your Dad is thinking, 'Dear Lord, there's another one!'"

****

To be continued…

*When people are thinking it is in these marks ok? They're just like quotation marks only for thoughts.


	3. Angels of Hope

Hi ya peoples how's it going. Any one want to review please. .*.*

__

Legato with vengeance

^_^= ^_^=

**__**

AC 220

Three: Angels of Hope 

"Ok, since it seems that all seven of you want to help, I will need to get more training devices to get the training program going faster. I should be able to obtain the former training devises from all of the former bases of the five scientists," decided Quatre Winner, his eyes holding the gaze of the five teenagers and one twenty-year-old in turn, all of which nodded in unison. 

"Good, I have informed all of your parents that you will need to stay here in order to receive training. They have consented to go back to the colonies they came from to await your return, which I estimate will be in three to five months. Depending on different things that may appear as this retaliation continues."

Five months, thought Mack to himself, that you've learned by now is never only to himself.

What? thought Sally in an airy kind of tone, teasing Mack, getting home sick are you?

No, only thinking how that I don't think that this is going to be a one shot win. It's going to take a lot longer.

I feel the same way.

****

***

Three Months Later…

***

"Good morning, Katrina, Mack, Sally, Meiran, Ariel, Seiko," Quatre greeted them to breakfast as he had become accustom to for the past three months.

"Good morning, Mr. Winner," they all coursed finishing the morning ritual as they each seated themselves to eat.

'Morning Sally, thought Mack as he looked over to the other side of the long table at her.

Good morning Mr. Cheery.

Hey! I haven't had my…

"Good morning bro'. Why on earth are you staring at Meiran's little sister? Oh! You have a crush on her don't you," assumed Kat sitting down beside Mack grinning the Maxwell grin, elbowing him slightly in the ribs. 

…breakfast…. he finished the thought before shouting at his sister indignantly, "What the heck are you thinking…?!"

Mack's usual morning protests where cut of early as Quatre stood then spoke, "I would like to announce that your training has reached a new point. That point is the phase where you will design you own Gundam, which I will review for, flaws or miscalculations. Now once you all are done with your breakfast, I would like you to follow me."

Under his breath Mack murmured to Kat, "Where on earth did you get that idea from?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's that you only stare at her every morning. Every time she's in your vicinity, every time she speaks, yells at Meiran, walks into a room, walks out of a room, is in a room…" Kat summed up, counting off her fingers.

"Oh come on, can't you tell that I'm looking at the coffee machine behind her? I'm trying to decide what kind to have today," Mack made up a story trying to hide the odd conversations in his head he'd been having.

"So, that explains why you stare at her all those other times!"

"Kat!"

Smooth move, Coffee Head. The only flavor you ever have had each morning I've seen you here is de-cafe. You stink at covering up things, and you always have your coffee in hand before I enter the room. Also never in the other rooms, Sally teased as she rose from the table to follow Quatre, like the rest of the group.

That hurts; you know that? Mack asked sarcastically giving her one if Duo's patented 'I am pretending to pout' faces as the group walked over to the tech center where Quatre had lead them.

"Okay, now that you are all here, I would like to show you something that happened to be aired this morning on the news." Then, when Quatre finished addressing the people before him, he produced a remote and pressed a button making a television come down from the ceiling then turn on to a news channel.

"This morning we have breaking news for you. On colony L6-25-A, there was a militaristic coup, which only one camera on board a cleaning MS was able to capture. That MS contained the only person, who managed to escape the colony alive so far in the uprising," the young woman finished then pressed a button on the console in front of her. 

A tape with grainy resolution began showing the side of a colony and a pair of robotic arms with utensils used for cleaning. Next, a shot sounded, and they saw twelve suits being picked off, then another shot the camera spun, plummeting away from the colony. Then Quatre slowed the tape so the group could see that the remaining MS pried open the hatch to the colony allowing the hostile MS to enter then follow themselves.

"As you see, this group of rebels is becoming ever more prevalent and aggressive in their brash attacks. With the current rulings from the senate, there will be no militarized resistance. Now that it has been over twenty years since the last up rising like this, the Preventer organization was completely disbanded two years ago. You six are the only hope that the UESN has left. However, I warn you, you must be their guardian angels not their destroying angels," Quatre emphasized that point looking at each of his pupils in turn as he always did. "Now, on a more hopeful note, I would like to tell you that we will start to design your Gundam now first we –" Quatre was cut off by Kat's thought.

"Mr. Winner, I think that I need to skip this stage because I have already designed my own Gundam in fact…" Kat slowed her speech producing a working model, blue prints, and other assorted junk. "I have the blue prints, and the working model of it, and the not working model of it, and a colored drawing of it," Kat as usual counted the things off on her fingers.

"That's good, Kat, since you have all of the items that I was going to require you make I will review your work. Then you may help the others as needed," Quatre instructed carrying the items off except for the models, which Kat decided to take back to her room while she waited.

Let's see you carry the five, divide by seven, Mack thought in his head.

Mack why are you doing math problems? We're supposed to be choosing our Gundam's weapons. Sally asked.

Oh, well I didn't recognize the type of mobile suit in the video so I'm looking over the video to calculate their apparent battle strength. That way I know what weapons would be best.

…that's good… tell me when you're done ok?

Sure.

**__**

To be continued…


	4. Zero Sytem

**__**

AC 220

Legato with vengeance

Hi out there and good after noon and welcome once and again to my wonderful fan fic. Anyone want to review, really it's boring righting a story without an audience. So boring, in fact I just might loose interest and stop righting it. So, please review. .*.*

^_^= MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! NO OWNIE TRIGUN! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! NO OWNIE FUSHIGI YÛGI! DER! NO OWNIE WHATEVER THE HECK THIS IS! ^_^=

**__**

Four: Zero System

"Now, today before you begin work on your Gundam's cockpit system, I would like to show you a special system used for piloting certain Gundam. However, this system was very risky and many were not able to handle the stress it could put on people not apt to using it. Its name was the Zero System. I have made a simulation cockpit for you seven to see if you will be able to handle it in your own Gundam." Quatre directed the group from their computers so he could show them the radical system for piloting Gundam.

This sounds interesting don't you think, Sally? Mack asked in his head.

Not entirely, my father told me about that system. It has the power to corrupt a person or even kill them. Even if a person was able to conquer it they where forever affected.

You're sure cheery about this.

***

"First off I would like Meiran to start, then Seiko, followed By Kat, next Ariel, then Sally, and finally Mack," Quatre announced the order of the trainees to test the Zero System.

"Seiko… Seiko," Kat mumbled, then spoke over her shoulder. "Hey Meiran do I know anyone named Seiko from before this mess?"

"How should I know? I don't go to you're school any more after all," Meiran sighed closing her eyes.

O.o "Wait…you're that…" Kat turned to Seiko, pointing a finger at him, "that – that guy! *My sister's boyfriend's brother!"

Narrowing his eyes Seiko replied, "Yeah…so?"

"Oh my God!" 

"Thank you for noticing…" Seiko murmured as Kat stared at him a moment, then began circling him, studying him a moment. ¬.¬ "What are you doing?"

"You've grown! Wow and you cut your hair," Kat smiled up at him, "You're actually slightly, decently cute now!"

O.O . " 'Slightly, decently cute'?! What do you mean by that?!"

"Hey, you don't have to yell, you should be happy!"

"Who's yelling?!" Seiko's vein began to throb.

"Not me!"

"Well, I have news for you-"

"Yes, you two be partners for the next simulation," Quatre abruptly appeared beside them, "and depending on you handle it you might be partners for this operation."

O.O

O.O

"Ha, Ha. You're stuck with that Seiko guy," Mack teased laughing out loud.

"Hey I…" Kat was cut off in her protests as Quatre announced that she and Seiko would be next.

I swear some day they'll realize they're flirting. Mack thought to himself once again coming to the realization too late that he was alone in that thought.

I don't know they sound like they're bickering to me.

I guess.

***

"Next pair is Mack and Sally," Quatre announced the last pair having had Meiran go with Ariel.

"We're here Quatre sir," the two chorused

"Good now for a few minutes I would like you two to sit in the cockpits and adjust to the controls then when you're done tell me and I'll start the simulation. Just remember to stay in near constant contact."

"Yes sir," they chorused again.

***

**__**

FOUR WEEKS LATER…

***

"Good morning every body I would like all trainees to report to the dock at 0-400 hours." Quatre's voice boomed out loud and clear over the intercom loud enough even to wake even Seiko who had been know not to wake up until he was repeatedly pelted with five super soakers.

Oh my god why in the colonies is he going to have us do drills at, Mack thought then looked over at his clock seeing that it was currently two o'clock am, four in the morning?

Because he wants to surprise us with something, Sally replies flatly, obviously as happy as Mack about getting up at two in the morning.

Do you have to invade my mind the instant I think one single thing?

Yes.

Wait let me guess it's because 'you said so and you know best because you're Sally'?

Yes. Also, I think you should spend more time getting ready, than more time sitting in your bed with that goofy expression on your face.

How in the…. How do you know what I'm doing?

Because you could see what I'm doing if you concentrate hard enough. All you have to do to see what a person that you have a mental connection with is concentrate on them with you eyes closed and then you will see what they see.

Do you think I could try to do that now?

In just a second…. Ok now you can.

Ok… why did I have to wait so long?

You'll see.

Ok. Mack concentrated hard remembering how Sally looked, How she acted then a vision appeared in his eyes as though he had his eyes open and was walking around. All he saw was one of the doors to the rooms each of the pilots had assuming that Sally had just left her room. He opened one eye to test what would happen and was surprised to see that while the open eye showed where he was the other eye still showed where Sally was, creeping closer to the door she had been watching. Hey it worked.

That's great.

Then Mack walked over to his door one eye still closed then as he opened the door something shouted, "BBBBBBOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

O.O

"Ha I scared you!"

"Sally," Mack made his father's patented mock pout face then closed his eyes sighing then calmly and flatly asked, "Sally once you're done trying to see what the person is seeing how do you stop?"

"Oh, you can't unless you can switch to another person's vision; which is very impossible because according to the legend my father told me of only couples destined to fall in love and get married happily will have this power. However only very special couples will," Sally calmly explained walking down the hall beside Mack. His face looked as though he wasn't sure what to think whether to be happy that he had gotten his first girlfriend or just tell Sally off for telling such stupid tales. 

**__**

To be continued…

* Some of the pilots have had other children, but I only listed the ones pertinent to the story.


	5. Operation Angel

Hey out there in Internet land I'm back with more Gundam than you can ask for.

Legato with vengeance

^_^= Gillium: GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE! GENE!

Super Disclaimer Man Gene Starwind: OKAY! OKAY! I'M UP, AND SHOUTIN' THAT CHIRIKO-CHAN HERE DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING! ^_^=

**__**

AC 220

Five: Operation Angel

"Good morning Katrina, Mack, Sally, Meiran, Ariel, Seiko," Quatre began as he usually did at breakfast only this time in the hanger. "I have some good news for you all. Your Gundams have all been completed. In addition, I have devised a cover for you to use. So before I unveil to you your Gundams I would like for you to follow me two the briefing room." Quatre announced walking over to a room to the side of the gigantic hangar.

"Now you do remember the plan we decided on last week?" Quatre began, looking around the group, who nodded in ascent. "Good we will put operation angel into action tomorrow so remember to bring all necessary belongings with you but nothing that could identify you. Now after you have gathered your things report back here to receive your Gundam for launch."

"Yes Quatre sir," the young group chorused hurrying back to their rooms.

Well I guess it begins now. Mack thought to himself walking down the hall.

You guess? Sally interrupted.

Ok, I know it's finally begun.

That's a lot better.

Do you really have to keep correcting me? 

If I want to keep you in line.

Keep me in line?Mack asks as he grabs his bag that Sally had instructed him to pack in the morning. Oh never mind. But how did you know that we would get Gundam today, or that I would need to pack that bag?

I couldn't sleep last night so I decided to take a walk around the satellite. Then when I got to the hangar I saw the tech crew leaving the Gundams and saying that they were all complete ahead of schedule. Then I wound up bumping literally into Quatre who told me what we would be doing today, but not to tell anyone.

I see, Mack commented as he left his room meeting with Sally down the hall.

***

****

Mission: Stop Scorpio*** at all costs. Destroy as little life in the process.**

Cover: Use supplied uniforms and trucks to disguise yourselves as truck drivers and use trucks to transport Gundam.

"Ok Quatre we're going now so we'll see you later ok?" Seiko asked, zipping up his jacket that read '_Mobile Movers_ _the best long distance hauling company in the world'_.

"Of course son." Quatre replied playing the part of a father of all of the pilots.

"Bye Dad!" They chorus as if they were saying 'yes Mr. Winner' again.

"I'll miss you!" Quatre waves smiling.

Then the pilots turned and walked back to their trucks Gundams neatly hidden inside of them then drove into the awaiting shuttle to earth.

So you ready for the war? Mack asked in his head.

I'm not sure if I will handle it like Quatre said. Sally replies just before Kat walked up to Mack's truck.

"Hey! Are you just going to sit there all of this trip or are you actually going to themeeting?" Kat asked her hands on her hips.

"Meeting?" Mack asked sticking nearly half his body out the window if his truck.

"Yep and it's going on right now with or without you."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" With that, Mack jumped out of the truck nearly running Kat over in his haste to get to the meeting.

***

"Hey there watch it, Kat, you're going off the road," Mack made a face, "again!" Mack called into his CB radio seeing Kat's truck drift to the side of the road and then start going over the side.

"Hey! I can do my own driving!" Kat scolded going back into the middle of the lane. "So, where are we going again, Meiran?" Kat asked over the radio.

"To the abandoned New Edwards Base," Meiran replied, wondering how Kat could forget such an important thing. 

"Hold up, we're approaching a check point," Seiko told the others from the front of the caravan.

"Hey you up there, what are you doing here?!" a man shouted from the station.

"Making a delivery, we're with Mobile Movers," Seiko informed him.

"Yer not on my checklist so go away unless ya gots I.D.!" the man shouted from his station.

"Oh, I've got it right here." Seiko pulled out a silvery gun that gleamed in the moonlight. Next, firing four bullets, hitting the radio on the guard's uniform, the siren on the station, a radio in the hut and finally shooting the guard in the leg and hopping out of his truck to open the gate. "Thank you for your services, sir," Seiko said as he climbed back into his truck driving off the road where the others joined him climbing out of their trucks.

"Ok. Now from this point in you will need to leave your trucks here and take the Gundams in for the attack. Remember, think of protecting you're partner as much as the mission," Ariel ordered like a real general of an army.

To answer that question you asked me on the ship, no, I'm not quite ready of this war yet. Sally told Mack as she climbed into her cockpit and sitting her Gundam up walking of to the left flank of the base, Mack following in his Gundam.

"Ok, you, Mack and Sally, take the left flank. Kat, you and Seiko, take the right, and Meiran and I will take the middle as a diversion."

"Ok," they chorused all walking off to the direction they where told to go, preparing for the challenges that lay ahead.

**__**

To be continued…

**__**

*The organization Heero was talking about in the second chapter.


	6. Transition

Good morning everybody and welcome back to the fic!

Legato with vengeance

^_^= WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP? He don't own it, bro! ^_^=

**__**

AC 220

Six: Transition

Mack drove down the highway, an ancient CD Duo had given him, by some artist called Nirvana, blaring out the windows. "Ah now this is what I call a road tri-."

"ATTENTION TRUCKERS, WE ARE APPROACHING A COP IN TWO MILES," Ariel's voice boomed over the intercom signaling in code that they would reach their contact (who is a former cop) at the meeting point in two miles.

"Loud and clear," Kat's voice came over the intercom in a much more hushed tone, "I don't think he'll hear us if we DON'T SHOUT into the intercom."

Why can't she just let things be? Mack wondered in his head.

I have no idea, and your turn signal isn't on for the next turn yet.

***

"Yeah, I know were they are," a shady man who sat beside Seiko on a barstool. "But ya gotta help me jog my memory."

You've got to be kidding me, Seiko thought as he slipped another hundred-dollar roll under the counter.

"Oh yeah! I remember now they're at… hn it slipped my mind, would ya mind givin' me a hand," the man conned putting out his hand for a refill on the money.

"Here this should help," Seiko pulled out his gun that glistened in the little light that got between the papers that hid all the transactions.

"I see… that reminds me it was the old Romefellerr HQ in Germany."

"Good, thanks," Seiko got up leaving his seat, picking up a package. Then abruptly ducked dogging a bullet from the man and then he turned around firing directly down the man's gun barrel making it explode, taking out the light of the bar minutes after the man threw it so he wouldn't be hurt. 

"Now tell me what does money mean to you?" Seiko asked as he stared down the man although it was nearly impossible to see anything with the light gone.

"I…. It," the man stuttered unable to reply.

"I see. Change your ways it'll be beneficial to everyone," Seiko warned the man stepping out of the bar. "Hey guys they do sell root beer here, and they say it comes all the way from Germany. From a factory near Romefelor," Seiko smiled carrying a six pack of root beer of the minors. (The drinking age in the UESN is eighteen).

"Oh wow my favorite!" Meiran exclaimed, using the code to say that her guess was right about the location of the enemy. 

You know this code can be kind of embarrassing at times, Mack commented stepping forward. "Ok lets hitch a ride to dad's summer house I think that my cargo's a little damaged. Maybe Dad'll fix it." (*My Gundam is broken beyond field repair. I need to go to Quatre's base in the Middle East.)

"Sure, mine too," Kat agreed climbing into her truck. (Ok, my Gundam needs work too.)

***

"Mr. Winner, it is nice to see you again," Ariel greeted the head of the winner household.

"It's good to see you all again, safe," Quatre greeted the group leading them into the parlor of his desert estate. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Our Gundams all suffered great amounts of damage in the last battle. Also we would like your council on what we should do about the information we have discovered."

"I see. This may take a while."

***

**__**

Four Weeks Later…

***

Lets see, four times five divided by negative twelve… Mack thought out the recalibration for the left arm of his Gundam in his head.

Would you mind doing that out loud? Sally interrupted.

Sorry about that I forgot.

"Warning, Warning you are entering a no flying zone. Turn around or be shot down," a patrolling jet, without the UESN insignia ordered the cargo shuttle.

"We choose not!" Kat shouted over the intercom, the Gundam pilots jumping into their transport trucks, as the plane flew closer to the ground on auto pilot releasing the trucks out the back. The last truck making it out only seconds before the shuttle burst into flames over the German plain.

"Kat, you go first we'll follow," Ariel ordered.

"Why me?" Kat asked a bit unsure of what was going on.

"Because you are going to be a diversion."

"Again?"

"Kat, your Gundam is the most visible during the day."

"Fine," Kat rose from the carrier launching up into the air to meet the circling shuttle.

"It's here!" the pilot of the shuttle shouted as Kat rocketed off in a direction as the pilots followed falling right into their trap.

**__**

To be continued…

*When a random sentence is as this one is after someone talks it is a translation of the code that person just used.


	7. Gundam

I live

Legato with vengeance

^_^=^_^=

**__**

AC 220

Seven: Gundam

"Kat, that's not Wing Zero," Seiko's voice came over the intercom, "It's Epyon."

"Epyon? That was destroyed," Sally asked, remembering the history lessons on Gundam.

"Part of it had to have survived, other wise Mr. Peacecraft would not have survived," Meiran reasoned.

"Guys, get ready he's-" Seiko's warning was cut off.

"Stop right there Gundam pilots," a female voice interrupted, only snow filling the box in their screen where her face would have been.

"You don't want to hurt us," Ariel's voice came over the intercom sounding like she was using a Jedi mind trick (which is more knowledge of old that Duo has forsaken upon these poor kids.)

"You want a bet!" a male voice came through the intercom, a shot impacting on the back of Seiko's Gundam, his vernier rocket pack melded.

"YEAH, I DO!" instantly Kat flew in, and began assaulting the enemy suit.

"Seiko!" Mack looked up at the new MS, a talgese looking Gundam.

"I'm fine, Mack, give me your buster rifle, I can't fly any more," Seiko requested putting out the Gundam's arms to catch the rifle. Also, I can't let Kat fight for me, either.

"I see," Mack tossed down the buster rifle knowing what Seiko had in mind.

"Kat, you, Sally, and I will take Epyon. Ariel, you and Meiran will take the other one," Mack ordered, the pilots rushing off to the opposite Gundam than Mack had ordered aloud.

"Mack, are you sure that only two people shouldn't take on that suit?" Kat asked looking warily over her shoulder, gunning her engines to catch up with the fleeing suit.

"It's ok, there's three," Mack assured her as epyon shot out hitting Seiko for a second time. "… Let the other one go, we need to help them."

***

"Three weeks…."

"Mack, have a pity party somewhere else," Seiko warned looking as annoyed with Mack as Wufei would be with Duo right now.

"Listen you-" Mack warned picking up a gun he had smuggled into the prison they were in.

"Meal time," the jail guard interrupted the augment slipping the scant prison food through the door, walking away to deliver the next cell's lunch.

"Well, no use fighting," Seiko decided managing to crawl over to the food first, with his hands and feet tied.

"Hey we're supposed to share!"

"Only if you can get us out of here," Seiko taunted chompping down the food.

"…" I can't believe I actually lent my rifle to this guy, Mack thought having totally forgot about the psychic psychoness.

Because he's trust worthy? Sally's voice reverberated in his head.

Sally, long time no hear!

You really have lost your sanity in there, Sally scolded.

Not my fault!

Really?

No, Mack admitted. Where are you anyway?

Back at Quatre's base for more repairs, Sally commented.

***

"Seiko I have that plan so don't eat all the food just yet!"

"What?" Seiko asked pausing right before he was going to scarf down the rest of their dinner.

"Well last night I managed to contact the others, they said they found out through a contact that currently that organization is finishing rebuilding our Gundam's for their own use. I figure if we can hold up a guard with your pistol as long as you use the silencer we can get the keys from the guard at dinner by you doing what you did at New Edward's to that guard then make a brake for the Gundams and fight our way out." Mack summed up in one breath.

"Here," Seiko tossed Mack a black gun identical to the one he had, "You'll need it."

****

To be continued…


	8. Ruination

Hey! That review hurt. (Is speaking of the review on chapter five) :: does Duo's pout face:: ok; anyway I do want to explain: the pilots are traveling to earth, therefore their cover, the jackets, do not need to involve the colonies. They are posing as a moving company from earth. Does that make sense to you? (Besides, '_The best in the galaxy' _or _'The Best in the Universe'_ might be taken already.)

Legato with vengeance

^_^=^_^=

**__**

AC 220

Eight: Ruination

The sirens wailed as Mack and Seiko rushed down the hall, each off them carrying a machine gun they had stolen from some guards that had been positioned outside of their cell's hallway.

Approaching an intersecting hallway, Seiko pressed himself flat against the wall pulling Mack into the same position as more soldiers rushed by, not looking down the corridor that they were hiding in. Waiting a second, Mack rushed across the hallway, Seiko right behind him, both of them stopping at a small armored door. 

Thanking his captor's stupidity at not knocking them out or blindfolding them when they when taken to their cell, Seiko set a small explosive in the keyhole to the door. That door would lead them to the MS bay where they last saw their mutilated Gundams. 

"Yes!" Mack quietly hissed out as the explosive silently destroyed the lock, Seiko only smirked kicking open the door, both of their guns poised to takedown whom ever blocked their path. No one, however, was guarding the dock, all of the soldiers searching for the escaped prisoners elsewhere.

"Damn they moved them," Seiko cursed, looking around the bay, hopping to find a door large enough to fit the Gundams through, only one presenting itself. Meeting Mack's eyes, they ran to the door. Finding it unlocked; they let themselves in.

"They're here," Mack commented, throwing the cover off his Gundam, hopping into the cockpit, finding it in restored condition. "Good, they wiped off the blood," Mack subconsciously touched his wrist, the red spot on it's bandage growing.

"Come on," Seiko's voice resounded on the intercom, his Gundam slashing through the door.

"I hear," Mack replied, standing his Gundam up and picking the Buster Rifle up off the floor where the work crews evidently left it when the warning went out. 

Soon Seiko was running along the sea side dock trying to find a carrier port on the seemingly desolate base. "Seiko wait up, my Gundam has a flight mode," Mack shouted try to get Seiko's one track mind focused on getting out of there instead of whatever he was looking for.

"I know that, but there's not enough fuel," Seiko warned, "just look at the gage."

Looking down at the fuel gage realizing that Seiko had been right about the amount of fuel left, Mack asked, "How… how the heck do you know that?"

"Mine's low too," was all Seiko said as he kneeled down opening the door to his Gundam and running over to a shuttle that was sitting outside a hangar by the fueling station. "Get in."

Realizing what Seiko had in mind, Mack laid his Gundam down inside, as Seiko did the same, closing the hatch behind them, just before machine gun fire erupted from outside. "Sit down, I'm flying!" Mack ordered as Seiko ran into the pilot house just before Mack put the engines to full afterburner thrust, taking off down a field that the carrier had been facing before they got in.

***

"Good evening Mr. Winner," Seiko and Mack chorused out of habit when they were escorted into Quatre's dinning room where he, Kat and Sally sat at dinner.

"Oh my… you es… escaped, so soon?" Quatre turned around from his dinner to look at the two people behind him.

"Yes, Mr. Winner, sir," Seiko and Mack chorused an answer, taking seats after Quatre requested they sit down.

"So how did you escape from that prison?" Kat asked picking at a bowl of rice that she had put down when Seiko and Mack showed up. 

"Well," Mack began his speech, eventually landing on each detail of their escape.

"Where's Ariel and Meiran?" Seiko cut off anyone that might have had a question about their story.

"They… well…" Quatre stammered out, looking at the floor, "I sent them out on a reconnaissance mission to a colony in the L6 cluster. Two days later communication broke off, and… later we found out that the colony imploded, there were no survivors. However the day before it… before it happened they sent us a last transmission. Scorpio has infiltrated the UESN and intends to stage a hostile take over within the next year," Quatre wiping the tears from his eyes. "I have informed the UESN through an anonymous source. They plan to find the perpetrators soon, I hope."

**__**

To be continued…


	9. Duel of Fates

Hi again and welcome to another:: is suddenly over come with déjà vu:: I've said this way to many times, so I will now introduce the fic with a Knives rant. (Is speaking of the way knives talked in _Fractured Fairy Tales_, a _Trigun _ humor fic by him and Uozumi.) *Achem* I AM CHIRIKO-CHAN MASTER OF ALL I WRITE… der… not actually, I well.. I'll let gene tell you.

Legato with vengeance

^_^= I love you all! Inu-Yasha was awesome last night! ::rubs it in their faces:: :P NOW TO SAY HE DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING! AND, PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLES! HE'S A GOOD KID! ^_^= 

**__**

AC 220

Nine: Duel of Fates 

"They're dead?!" Seiko shouted, pounding his fists on the long table of the Winner resource satellite.

"Seiko," Quatre warned, on the edge on breaking down himself, definitely not playing the role of tactician well. "That is why I have decided to send you four back to your homes. I, however, am destroying Gundam! I feel that it is imperative that we leave nothing to chance, that the inspectors from the UESN would find them. There is a shuttle waiting to take you to your homes. I will not be seeing you for that flight so, good by," Quatre turned around walking out a door witch closed and locked automatically after him.

***

This is abrupt, Mack thought, tearing up his room searching for his wallet, the bed laying on the wall, and the dresser upside down with all of the drawers out.

Not all that much, I mean, Ariel and Meiran disappearing in that accident.

True, but how can… never mind, Mack trailed pausing in thrashing the bed back into place.

What?

Nothing.

Tell me.

No.

**_TELL ME!_**

Ok! Mack agreed, seeing that… 'the events' had affected Sally like how he had thought they would. How can you keep your voice so steady when your talking about your sister and Ariel? Mack himself wavering at the mention of their names.

Sheer will, so don't bring them up.

Yes, ma'am.

***

"We're home!" Mack and Kat chorused stepping to the one story Maxwell home.

"Speak louder my children," Duo teased, doing his best impression of an old person. 

"Very funny," Mack was never very receptive to Duo's ramblings, "Where's Mom?"

"Out getting groceries," Duo looked around surprised as Kat walked off to her room and not so surprised when Mack headed to the refrigerator.

"There's no more of that soda you like left, I drank it all." Duo desperately tried to find something to get his children to say something.

"…" Was all Mack would say before wondering to his room looking around inattentively.

***

"Sally, where is your sister?" Wufei inquired at the opening of the front door of his new house.

"…" Sally listlessly walked to the other side of the house walking into her room.

"… I see. We will pray when you feel ready."

***

"Dude!" a black haired college student greeted his roommate, Seiko as he walked through the door.

"Hm."

"Dude waz wrong?"

"shut the heck up!"

"Dude yer talkin' like you been 'round little kids to long. Ya know, yer not cusin' all the time, I mean, Waz up?" the young man got up walking over to where Seiko had flopped down on a sofa in front of the television.

"Let just say that and leave it there."

__

Knock!

"Shut up and go away!" Seiko shouted from the couch, knowing that no one of any importance would be coming over during summer break.

"We represent the Unified Earth Sphere Nation, we ask that you allow us to enter the room, we have a warrant for your arrest," a commanding voice barked.

"Shit!" Seiko quietly cursed, "Don," Seiko ordered his roommate, "Act like you just got out of bed and say nothing about me being here." Seiko pushed open a window jumping out into the forest that was so close to the dorm that a branch reached into the room. Seiko fell eventually landing on giant mechanical hand. "Crimson Death, good his flaw is there," Seiko smirked. Slipping into the cockpit he dawned the movers' jacket and headed for the aging MS elevator out of the colony.

***

__

Knock!

"Come in," Wufei bid the visitor entrance to his home.

"Sir we have an arrest warrant for your daughters!" a tall bulky man came through the door showing the piece of paper.

"I see. 

"Sally," Wufei knocked on the door to her room. "Sally, come out here there's a man here to see you."

"Come on, sir, I'm on my coffee break, _so hurry it up!"_ the man shouted trying to intimidate Wufei.

"…." Wufei looked over at the man very annoyed. I know she's not in here, but I might as well play along. "Sally, if you don't open your door now I'm going to open it." Wufei stood there for a moment and then opened the door revealing that there was no one in the room.

"Where are they, old man?" the man tried to use his size into intimidating Wufei into submission.

"Weak, you're weak if all you can do to get your way is try to use you size to intimidate people, it's not justice when you hurt a person for no reason!" Wufei lashed out, using a flying kick to send the man halfway to the door then did a judo flip sending him sailing out the door where he landed in some near by rose bushes.

**__**

To be continued…


	10. Outlaws

Yo

-yos are so fun to eat…..

Where'd that come from? Any way I just wanna say hi to all my loving reviewers who are still yet to find out that I got my own account. So, without further adieu:

"Hi." 

Chiriko-chan

^_^= Suboshi hopes this doesn't mean that you're going to eat his yo-yos! He doesn't own Trigun, Gundam Wing, or Fushigi Yûgi. ^_^=

**__**

AC 220

Ten: Outlaws

"Hey there, Duo speakin'," Duo picked up the telephone, "Wufle? How's it goin'?" He smiled like a baka, as Wufei continued, Duo's smile lessened. "So they're after them?" Duo froze in shock when a knock sounded at the door. "We'll I'll remember that, but right now I gotta go, I think Hididly fergot her key again." 

Duo put the telephone back on the hook and made a mad dash for the door that had been ringing for about a minute now. "Hi there…" Duo stopped what was about to come out of his mouth when he realized that the woman at the door was not Hilde. "Uh…."

"I have a warrant for the arrests of Katrina and Mack Maxwell. I understand your perspective as a parent, but I must insist that you do not hide them," the woman instructed Duo, her voice just as stern and tough as her expression.

"Why do ya' wanna arrest 'em?" Duo asked looking behind the woman to make sure that there weren't any reinforcements, already aware of what was going on.

"For the use of illegal weaponry, sir I assume that you are Mr. Maxwell?"

"Yep."

"Your children have been piloting Gundam, please sir bring them here so I may read them their rights," the woman gave Duo an icy glare.

"Yah, sure. Mack, Kat! Down now!" Duo shouted up the stairs already forming a plan.

"What?" Mack walked slowly down the stares and into the atrium; Kat close on his heals.

"Kat, Mack," Duo addressed the pair of teenagers with the same tone any parent would use when their children are in trouble, "Run!" Duo tackled the woman to the floor, Mack, and Kat staring obliviously. "Go!" Duo shouted trying to wrestle the officer to the ground.

The thought of what was going dawning on them; the two ran out the door and down the street, a flash of dark crimson meeting their eyes.

"Kat, what the heck is going on?" Mack asked as quietly as he could while the two of them where running for their freedom, possibly even, their lives. When a man standing shrouded in the shadows of the alley that, he was standing in a large tan tarp wall behind him.

"Come!" shouted the man his hand out stretched to the duo running in zigzag tandem in-between alleyways and small streets. Freezing in his tracks Mack stopped signaling Kat to stop as well. "Mack, Kat, I'm glad I found you," the man stepped out of the shadows a dark space helmet blocking all of his face features from view, and a large trench coat making it hard to discern his height.

"Who are you?" Kat demanded assuming a karate stance that Meiran had taught to her, a small tear running down her cheek at the remembrance of her friend.

"Aidien," (that's pronounced Ā-dē-źn, folks), "Krushrinada, the younger brother of Trieze Krushranada, but now that's not important it's imperative that I get you two and the other pilots back together, to save those that hunt you!"

"Nani…?" Mack and Kat both stared at the man who gave them a dead serious look in exchange.

"Whether you comprehend or not we must go and find the other that is on this colony," the man commanded walking towards the others.

"What do you mean, 'find the other that is on this colony,' there isn't another Gundam pilot on this colony?" Mack asked advancing towards the man, Aidien.

"Gundam pilot Sally Chang lives on this very colony as we speak, she too is being chased by the UESN. However, I have lured her here under the false pretence of a martial arts match!"

"…" was all Mack or Kat could respond to the odd man at that long outburst.

***

"Listen, fella, we'd love to stick around for two more hours and listen to you psycho ramble about what ever it is that you've been talking about but we gotta go, 'k?" Kat finally spoke up after about ten minutes of waiting for Sally to show up.

"Wait. If you leave this area, I can guarantee that you will be found by the UESN enforcers!" Aidien pointed out as a gunshot ricocheted of a steel pipeline bolted to the side of a run down building, to the right of the canvas wall.

"Why the heck are you firing on me I'm not armed!" Sally ran down the ally tripping when she saw Mack and Sally.

"Sally!" Mack dove in front of her, bullets ricocheting on the ground around them. On reflex, Mack reached into his shirt producing the large black handgun that Seiko had given him, firing in non-vital spots as he had quickly learned to do in his prison experience.

"Their armed retreat! The officer still standing picked up his partner and ran down the street, disappearing from sight.

"Bad move kid," Aidien scolded, "now they know where we are we must go now." Calmly he reached into on of the many pockets of his trench coat producing three remote controls. "As long as Quatre does not destroy your Gundam then you should be able to call it here on remote control," tossing them to the feet of the three teenagers before him he crossed his arms, waiting.

"I'll try," Mack walking forward to pick up the controllers, Sally making a small movement to stop him before Kat put her arm out to stop her.

"Sally, he can be trusted, look closely at the tinted visor of his helmet," Kat looked over at the man once more as Sally's face lit up with recognition.

"I understand."

****

To be continued… 


	11. Lost Treasure

Hey, hey, hey, kids, are you ready for another crazy round of, AC 220.

Chiriko-chan

^_^= ALDKJFA;LSKJDFL;SKADJF;LKJDS;FLKJASL;DFJKAS;DJF;SDALKJFL;KDAJSFL;JASDFL;JKSADL;JFOWEJGPOQHWERPOUABNPOWEIURAWEOIPNVOAIJAEWROPIJA!!!!! MEANS HE DON'T OWN GW! ^_^=

**__**

AC 220

Eleven: Lost Treasure

Mack stepped forward reaching down cautiously he retrieved the remote controls, keeping the one labeled 'Gundam Eagle' he handed the other two to their respective owners. 

Here goes nothing, Mack thought, pressing the button on the remote. Seconds passed like hours until a rumbling was heard, and then a flash of green and then a Gundam knelt before Mack. "…" Mack stood wide-eyed, as did all of the other Gundam pilots, excluding Aidien. Then he hopped up into the cockpit, flipping switches, turning knobs, until the Gundam sprung to life, bending to every command it's teenage pilot gave through the joy-sticks.

"Good, I'm glad you're satisfied with my work, now, the rest of you, please, summon Gundam," Aidien requested, stepping back to allow room for more Gundam to fit in the, already crowded my one Gundam, alley.

Sally, let Kat go next, her Gundam has a thicker armor and takes up more room than yours, Mack sent the thought to her hoping that the Gundams wouldn't attract officers to fast.

Sure, I understand what your getting at, Sally consented, "Kat, how about you go first?" Sally asked politely of Kat.

"Ok," Kat thought a minute then pressed the button, waiting only a slightly longer time than for Mack's Gundam, a flash of black revealed Kat's Gundam, Death Gundam. "Yeah!" Kat shouted as she climbed in testing the controls to make sure that Quatre hadn't damaged them.

"Ok, it is your turn, Chang Sally," Aidien assured her before stepping back against the canvas wall that had been his backdrop for this whole time.

Without a word, Sally held out the black box with an antenna then slowly pressed the button, as if second-guessing her choice of continuing to pilot Gundam. Then in a blur her Gundam was there, in perfect condition.

"There, are you all content with your Gundam? If so then prepare to follow me through a secret MS base setup by the White Fang to smuggle MS out of the colony." Then the wall moved, a hand of a Gundam protruding, picking up the masked man, then it stood up, a hood falling back revealing the head of a Gundam they had never seen before, "Hold on tight." With that Aidien hopped into his cockpit pressing a button the floor of the alley started to lower the Gundam and Pilots don to a subterranean level of the L2 colony.

"Where are we?" Mack asked aloud looking at the rusting Leo suits and crates upon crates of smuggled goods that had rusted as if the rust over flowed off the brim of the metal containers.

"We are in a former White Fang base, once home to one of the most elite scientists in his field, and the training area of the American Gundam pilot," Aidien rambled off some completely random fact.

Walking down the dark corridors Aidien's Gundam paused, then bent down letting Aidien climb down and set a code into a control panel in the wall, "hurry this door has a timed shut." Then he floated in the zero g, back into his Gundam. The group quickly followed him through the door and into a hanger, stopping Aidien motioned for them to come out of their Gundam as well.

"Well, what are we doing here?" Mack asked looking around at the myriad of different types of carriers.

"I'm taking you to the headquarters of the agency that you have been trying desperately to stop, load your Gundam on to this carrier," Aidien put his Gundam down on the loading area of the shuttle.

***

"So let me get this straight, after the five original Gundam pilots took their Gundam's off of Vulcanus they just let it float away?" Kat tried to grip the situation that Aidien was trying to explain.

"Yes, and mow according to my resources the organization, Scorpio, has gained control of it's vast number of Virgo II MD and a small number of Virgo, Taurus, Serpent, and talgese MS and MD. In addition, they have been able to locate and use the plans for the powerful Scorpio MS, I believe that they have about twenty completed as of last month," Aidien rambled off random information he had gained about Scorpio.

"Yeah, right, Kat don't you remember what Dad told us about that?" Mack lifted an eyebrow, his arm folded as he leaned against the back of his chair. "After the Marimeia army was defeated, Zechs told them that he was going to go take care of Vulcanus and be back. However he never did, you all know why."

Aidien seemed to bristle, a visible spark going between the two. "Well I'm sad to say that your father was misinformed, I am positive that *****M.Marquise did not intend or ever mean to destroy that fortress after the last battle," He pronounced with much finality.

Please don't bicker with Seiko, Sally warned Mack looking over her shoulder at him with the same look her mother used to give Wufei when he'd get mad.

"Seiko!?" Mack suddenly shrunk back realizing that everyone was staring at him, thinking a minute he made an excuse. "Uh… I… just realized that we forgot Seiko," Mack suddenly realized that Seiko hadn't been there.

"Oh yeah?" Kat looked over at Aidien slyly, Aidien having no idea what was going on, having absorbed himself in privet thoughts. "Ya wanna bet?" Kat reached over and in one swift motion taking Aidien's helmet off revealing his light blond hair and purple eyes definitely not related to Treize or even Germanic…. "One Seiko, would you like that to go or carry-out?" both Kat and Mack laughed at the inside joke as Mack reprimanded.

"That's the same thing, stupid!"

"Kat!" Seiko yelled reaching slightly for his helmet but figured that it didn't matter anymore, "What was that for?" 

"I was getting tired of your act so I ended it," Kat nonchalantly flipped the helmet down the hall where it collided with one of the crew quarters.

Seiko pulled open a large compartment behind the pilot's seat; "… well I need to introduce you to my friend the gene altering pill."

**__**

To be continued…

**__**

* M. is a _French_ abbreviation for Monsieur (I'm not sure that's how to spell it, I take Spanish not French. Note that in _Next_, my newest _Trigun_ fan fic, I have Chibi Vash and Nick speaking it.)


	12. Scorpio

Chapter 12, wow, I can't believe I got so far.

In addition, words of advice, Gene, please don't do something, like Uozumi would let you do, that would endanger the existence of this account.

Chiriko-chan

^_^= We could use me! We could abuse me! Or we could just not own anything at all! ^_^=

**__**

AC 220

Twelve: Scorpio

"Seiko, what are you babbling about?" Sally gave Seiko a very annoyed look.

"Gene altering pills, perfectly unaddictive and tasteless, and guaranteed to make your own mother never recognize you," Seiko read aloud from the back of one of the bottles that he was holding. "You see, each of these bottles of pills cause different things to happen, and this bottle," Seiko held up on colored bright red. "Is the reversing pill, it'll reverse any affect of the other pills.

"You see, I bought these to help disguise us from the UESN," Seiko continued to ramble on. "Here, I'll prove how these work, I'm going to take one of these, and in twenty minutes come back here to see the miracle." Then Seiko herded them out of the briefing room then closed the door behind them. 

***

Do you really think that Seiko's going nuts or he's telling the truth? Sally looked over at Mack as he made a mad dash from the crane lifting sight, to the side of his Gundam to the side of his Gundam, blow torch in hand.

To tell the truth, I don't really know, I did read an article in a news paper about some pills like that, but the way he's acting, just kinda scares me. Mack began to weld on a new weapon to his Gundam.

"Everyone, please report to the bridge, immediately," Seiko's voice boomed over the intercom.

***

"As you can see, these pills work wonders, they will help us sneak past any blockades, and never be recognized," Seiko allowed everyone to get a good look at his, brown hair, black eyes, and thin face. "Now, who wants, blue hair, and green eyes?" Seiko looked around hopefully, "Listen, if you don't want to, I understand, I just felt that a disguise would help seek past the UESN blockade." Seiko stopped, seeing Kat was fiddling with the radar station beside him on the bridge of the ship, "Kat, what the heck?"

"Well, remember a couple of hours ago, before you got these things out." Kat pointed at the pills, "you said that there was a blockade at 4565° OU, (*****out, meaning out, radiating from the equator, into space) 45° UD (up and down, from the poles) and the forty-fifth sun side point. (This is to confusing even for me, who came up with this system to explain.) Well I decided to check the radar, to see if it was even there, and look." Kat pointed at the screen, revealing nothing remotely metallic in the area.

All Seiko did was sweat drop at his mistake, "I'll, uh, put these away…."

***

"Hey, Kat, are you done with the welding iron yet?" Mack shouted from atop his Gundam where he was desperately tying to rewire his Gundam's cockpit so that it wold control his Gundam's new weapon.

"No, I'm still trying to disable the self destruct devise, and you should too, Quatre will probably find out that the Gundams are gone and think that some radical terrorist group took them and then he'll blow them up." Kat tossed Mack an explosive neutralizer that would temporarily disable any explosives.

"Thanks," Mack attached the odd tube-like device to the end of his self-destruct switch. Do you think Kat's right? Mack asked Sally.

Yes, I don't think that Quatre would suspect us of taking back Gundam after what happened to my sister and Ariel. Now, would you give me that socket wrench you have there?

"Prepare to launch Gundam!" Seiko's voice boomed over the intercom, "I think that we've found that blockade!" Seiko came vaulting over the railing to the cargo area, and into his Gundam's cockpit.

"Mack," Sally's voice came over the intercom, between the Gundam, soft and caring, instead of ordering him around, as she usually liked to do.

"Yeah?" Mack looked at the picture in the corner of his screen.

"Uh…" then Sally's voice shifted back to an ordering gruffness, "Close your cockpit door before Seiko opens the hatch."

**__**

To be continued…

****

*All of the parentheses in this paragraph are author's notes.


	13. The End of Hope

Spinning down;

Spiraling, to the ground;

Smile gone;

Vengeance long;

Only one way;

How do you feel to-day?

Legato with vengeance

//.- Once again I don't own Gundam Wing -.\\

**__**

AC 220

Thirteen: The End of Happiness

"Mack…" Sally tried to be strong, as Wufei had always said her mother was. "We can't do anything."

"If we could have…" he looked up from where his head was resting on his crossed arms that where on the desk, which was connected to the glass that separated the two Gundam pilots. "We could've escaped from the UESN with Kat and Seiko. We had Gundam!"

"We couldn't, Kat and Seiko where at the age where they could be tried as adults, so they suffered, pr- proudly like ones. Just be glad…" Sally trailed off trying to find something that wouldn't plunge both Mack and herself further into depression.

"It's…" Mack stopped not sure what to say to Sally before he would even see her again for ten years, "time to go. Good luck." Mack saw the prison guard's reflection in the glass that separated them.

***

Ten years for two such burdened hearts passes as though time no longer exists, the hours like centuries, and so it has. Sally and Mack are now both twenty-six and have just been released from their prison sentences, into a world they have been deprived of for so long.

"Sally?" Mack looked gloomily behind him where he had heard footsteps; there stood the ravishing chestnut haired Chinese woman, "Long time no see."

"Shorter than I thought," she said off handedly, "What do you plan to do with yourself now?"

"I just gonna try to live for now, how about you?" Mack sighed.

"Readjust to a baka American."

"Really?"

****

THE END


End file.
